


Peace

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: joss100, F/F, Kissing, Sexual Content, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow felt herself drawing closer to the edge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Colourless  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Colorless  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "Overflow" and a Kiss

Willow felt herself drawing closer to the edge, closer to the point of no return, but she had no power to stop herself. Buffy kept up her ministrations, playing on her knowledge of all of Willow's sensitive spots, driving her lover far past the point of coherency.

At last, with one last thrust and one last searing kiss, Willow felt something burst within her. Her senses overflowed with emotion, with sensation. Her sight exploded into a colorless void, and she lost all feeling in her limbs.

Though she couldn't feel her anymore, Willow could sense Buffy there, with her, and she finally felt at peace.


End file.
